


Reunited (and it feels so good)

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been gone for a fortnight (2 weeks!) from the Kingdom, to come home and find that your husband King Ryan has made you a little gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited (and it feels so good)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight mention of blood and fighting stuff, but I don't know if I would call it gory/graphic that's why I didn't click on the archive warning for it. I will be adding a little ---- before and after the part, it's just a couple sentences and they don't really take away from the story if you skip over them. Just be aware that you do pull his dick out of his pants at that time.

“My Queen.” King Ryan bows slightly as your horse stops in front of him. You smile down at him.

“My King.” He stands with his rakish smile plastered on his face. He walks forward, holds his arms out for you, and motions you down. You toss the reigns off to the side, swing your leg over, and toss yourself into his arms. He spins you as his mouth comes crashing down onto yours.

“You are never to leave again.” He says against your mouth, arms still encircling you. You lean back a little and look up into his eyes.

“If I didn’t leave to visit our neighbors and keep the peace, then there would be wars.”

“But I like wars!” He pouts.

“Yes, but your people—our people—don’t. Besides, you still get to have fun with the assassins often sent for you.” You pat his chest and smile up at him. He sighs and lets you go, but grabs your hand and escorts you into the castle. “I’ve been gone a fortnight. Tell me, how has the kingdom fared in my absence?”

“Everything has been fine!” He waves his hand dismissively. You peek over at his steward who nods his head slightly. “So, everything is good with King Geoff then?” He asks.

“Yes, everything is fine with King Geoff and Queen Griffon. She even sent a gift. It will be unloaded and set in the courtyard for your approval.”

“Speaking of gifts… I got you—well, us—something while you were gone.”

“As much as I like gifts, I’ve been gone for a long while, Ryan.” You say suggestively. He stops in the middle of the foyer and pulls you close to him.

“I am all too aware of how long you’ve been gone.” His hands slide down your back as yours go up his. He grips your ass and grinds his hips into yours so that you feel just how much you were missed. You moan happily as you bury your face in his chest. “Now, come. To the gift!” He lets go of you and steps back, forcing you to let go of him. He grabs your hand again and drags you upstairs. You pass the more often-used rooms as he leads you deeper and deeper into the depths of the castle.

“Where are you dragging me, husband?”

“You were gone for a long time, and we ran out of prisoners. I had to keep busy somehow.” He stops in front of a door that you’ve only seen a few times and never really bothered with. He drops your hand and digs in his pockets. You take this time to pull your blouse out of your riding pants and unhook your hair from it’s chignon. You’re running your fingers through your hair, making sure all the pins are out, when Ryan pulls a key from his boot and smiles at you. He turns the key in the lock and opens the door. The room is pitch black. He grabs the torch next to the door, takes hold of your hand again, and pulls you in. “Okay, close your eyes.”

“But it’s pitch black in here!”

“It won’t be for long. Just do it. Please.” It was the please that did it for you. You smile and close your eyes.

“Alright, they’re closed.” You hear him walk around to light the torches in the room and close the door behind you with a thunk. He walks up behind you, his hands coming down on your shoulders, and moves you forward slightly.

“You ready?” You nod, leaning back against his chest. “Okay, open!” He sounds so excited. Your eyes pop open, ready to be amazed.

“It’s a, uh, table.” You walk forward to get a closer look at it. “It’s a furry table.” You run your hand over it as Ryan comes up behind you again.

“It’s not just any furry table.” His hands grip your waist, turn you to him, then lift you up onto the edge of the table in one smooth motion. Your arms encircle his neck and you bring your mouth to his.

“Husband, I believe we already do this on the regular tables. Although, the fur is a nice touch. It will lessen the amount of splinters in my ass.”

“This is a special table. One that we will fully explore soon.” His hands find their way to the buttons on your blouse, undoing each one slowly.

“It’s been 2 weeks. Do we really need this suspense?” You bring your hands down, grab the bottom of your blouse, and rip it over the top of your head. You put your arms back and lean back on the table, watching Ryan as he soaks you in, biting his lip. His eyes linger on your breasts before darting to your arm—which you had hoped to distract him from. He leans in and gently grabs your arm.

“What is that?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” You try to pull your arm back, but he doesn’t let you. His other hand comes up, traces it, and gently rests over it.

“Someone bruised you. Someone grabbed you and bruised you.” His voice is low, dangerously low. He looks up at you, eyes blazing and waiting for an answer. You smile slightly, bringing your hand up and laying it on his cheek.

“Someone did, and it was the last thing he did with that hand.” He growls deep in his throat, sending a shiver through your body. You slip your arm out from under his grasp and place your hand on his other cheek before you pull him in close to you and place soft kisses on his lips. “It’s done and over with, husband. Just welcome me back home.”

“But he bruised you!”

“And I took the offending hand.”

“Where were the guards during this?” You sigh. He’s not going to let this go.

“They were busy. We ran into a… rather large group, but my husband taught me well. Besides, you know me. I’m not the simpering and hiding kind of woman.”

“Another reason why you should never leave.”

“Are you doubting me and my skills? The skills  _you_  taught me?” He runs his hand through his hair.

“No, it’s just…” His eyes dart back down to the bruise on your arm and the growling comes back. You pull him back down to you.

**—————**

“Would you like me to tell you of how he screamed as his hand detached from his body? How he sat on the ground, pouring blood, screaming and crying like an infant as I informed him of who I was?” He kisses your neck and shoulders, his hands roaming over your bare back. Your hands move down to undo his belt. “Or should I tell you of how his men were slaughtered? Of the blood and dismemberment?” His face leaves your breast to crash his mouth against yours. Your tongues entangle as your hands slip into his pants, wrap around him, and pull him out. His head pulls back from yours. His breathing is heavy as you slowly stroke him.

**————-**

“Stop. Lay down,” he growls out. You give one last squeeze and do as he says, the fur of the table plush and soft against your back. He looks down at your pants. “I hate pants. Dresses are so much easier to get into.” You smile as his hands reach for you, pull your boots off, and rip at your pants. Buttons pop off and seams give way until, at last, he lifts your hips and buries his face between your quivering thighs. You gasp. Your hands grab onto his head and pull his face up.

“What are you doing?”

“Do you not like it?”

“What is it?”

“I walked in on some of the guards talking. They said their wives enjoyed it…”

“Maybe, next time, a little warning?”

“Heat of the moment. Shall I continue?” You bite your lip, unsure. “You can always tell me to stop if you don’t like it.”

“You know I trust you.” Your hands move from his face down to your sides. He links his fingers through yours and returns to his previous task. It is a Take No Prisoners assault, an invasion that allows you no place to hide. He takes complete possession of that very private terrain and makes it his playground. Your fingers are white from the grip you have on his hands as you lay there helplessly gasping for air, awash in the pleasures of his demanding mouth and relentless tongue. You come twice before he slows his pace and scream his name each time. He scoots you up higher on the table, crawls over you, and kisses his way up to your mouth. He tastes of you.

“So?” Ryan pushes your sweaty hair away from your face and smiles down at you.

“Yes.” It is the only word you know. He could have anything he wants at this moment, anything at all. He kisses you once more and rolls off the table. You close your eyes and slow your breathing, listening as he pulls his shirt up over his head and tosses it near yours. His hands go to his pants and push them off along with his boots. You feel him climb back up onto the table, the warmth of his body drawing near and the brush of his thighs against yours. His mouth feathers your chin, your cheeks, your closed eyelids. You spread your legs as you feel him heavy against you. First, his hand reaches down between the two of you. Then, comes the firm thrust and the glorious sensation of his cock buried deep inside you.

With your eyes still closed in order to concentrate on your sense of touch, you cup his tight butt and wiggle closer, wanting to take in every last inch. He moans above you and you slowly open your eyes, wanting to see the ecstasy you feel reflected on his face. You aren’t disappointed.

“You look happy.”

“Even my toes are smiling.” He pumps slowly, deliberately.

“Mine too.” You move in rhythm with him, feeling lazy, sexy. Your hands run up his arms and hold onto his shoulders. His strokes come a little faster now. He lifts his body and gazes down at you.

“One of my favorite views.” You arch upward and cup your breasts to bring them within reach of his mouth. With a soft groan, he leans down and nips gently at each nipple. “This is going to make me come,” he murmurs, right before he starts sucking. The effect on you is sudden. You jump from a medium setting to high heat in about two seconds. The clenching sensation of your impending climax makes you gasp.

He sucks your breast deeper into his hot mouth as he pumps faster. You’ve had two orgasms already, but you can tell that this one—this one was the mother lode. As the pressure builds, you begin to pant. Your fingers dig into his shoulders and then… breathless cries spill out as the spams grip you so hard, you think your body might fly apart.

Dimly, you realize that he is coming too as his body shudders and pushes against yours. At the very end, he releases your breast and groans with such obvious satisfaction that you begin to giggle in pure delight. You hug him tight, cradling his sweaty body against your slick skin.

“Isn’t reunited sex the best sex?”

“Yeah.” His breath is warm against your ear. “You should leave more often.”


End file.
